


Fated mates

by AngelReapeR



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Mark - Freeform, Omega Purring, Omegaverse, Touch-Starved, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelReapeR/pseuds/AngelReapeR
Summary: Hinata and kageyama are idiots, they have a hard time seeing what is right in front of them. They always have to make good things complicated don't they?





	1. The first mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first work on the site! I have been reading on here for like a year and finally decided to put some of my work on here! Please comment and anything u have to say always helps! I'm sorry if it's bad at the beginning but I promise it will get better!❤️

Kageyama was a strong alpha, he was fast and hard working. His mother always bragged about how attractive he was to her omega friends. He loved volleyball, the feeling of getting a good set and hearing the ball slam on the other side of the court. It made his heart pound in his chest and his blood turned to fire. 

All he ever really thought about was volleyball. He never got why his friends were so interested in finding an omega. They were always talking about their futures families. 

Then things got rough, his team pulled away from him and he no longer had the light feeling from volleyball. The walk home from practice was long, he stared at the ground. He tried to ignore the empty feeling in his chest. When he got home it was quiet, uncomfortably so. His father was always on business trips and his mother was always with her friends. The floor creaked as he walked to his room. He stood in his doorway for a while, just looking at his room. It looked like no one lived there, especially not a young messy alpha. He set his bag down in his chair and let himself fall on his bed. He held on to his pillow and cried, he didn't feel anything. He questioned why his was crying, why he felt so alone. His skin burned, he closed his eyes and bit into his pillow to silence his sobs. It's not like anyone would hear anything anyway, he was always alone. 

 

when he got to highschool he was scared, but empty as well, he felt nothing and something. He felt more when he challenged Hinata, it was the same rush he got when he played volleyball. 

Thats where the problem started. He ran as soon as he saw the small omega walking to school. He had to get to there first, he didn't know why it mattered so much but it did. As soon as he passed the omega he heard the fast footsteps behind him. When he saw the school gates he sped up laughing when he heard hinata whine behind him. He got there first, like he did most of the time. 

"No fair Baka! You can't speed up right at the end! I almost got here!" He whined and put his hands in his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Well you should just be faster, but you will never win against me anyways." Kageyama said and Hinata growled non threateningly.

"That's not true! I have won before bakayama!"

"Hey pups! Quit the yelling and get in here practice already started! There is no point in getting here early if it is just to argue!" The elder Alpha of the team yelled out the door. Hinata bowed his head and kageyama averted his eyes. Daichi was strong and the Alpha in command of the pack. As the youngest, kageyama couldn't stand up to him. Kageyama and Hinata walked with their heads down to the club room to change for practice. Kageyama tried to not look, eveytime he and Hinata were changing. He couldn't help it he had to look, he didn't know why but his alpha always wanted to look. He blushed and brushed it off as him just being a horny teenage alpha, but the feeling wasn't always like that. Sometimes it was a burn of jealousy when the other alphas flirted and Hinata was too blind to see it. Sometimes it was a different burn one that felt like his heart was on fire and he just needed to touch him. The best feeling, was just warmth, the opposite of the cold lonely feeling he usually felt. The warmth always made him smile, and for some reason it always made Suga give him one of his "reassuring omega mom smiles". 

 "Bakayama are you ok? Why are you staring at me like that! I didn't know you could smile without it being scary!" Hinata said in his loud voice and wondering eyes. Kageyama blinked at him for a second and decided to pull his hair. Hinata grabbed at his hands and winced.

"Dumbass hinata!" He yelled not really thinking about it, "What did I do!?" The omega cried as the door clicked open. 

"What did I just say!?" Daichi's voice boomed.

"Sorry!" They both yelled and rushed to finish changing. Daichi stood there with his arms crossed waiting for them.

Practice went by fast after that, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Kageyama watched hinata, and hinata watched kageyama when he looked away. As always Suga and Yamaguchi stood watching the two betting on when they would get together. 

 

•••••••••  
All of kageyamas classses seemed longer than the school day itself. He spent most of the time desperately trying to find ways to entertain himself, his mind always seemed to go back to hinata. He thought of how bright the small omega was, kageyama never thought he could act like that. Whenever Kageyama was around hinata he felt less lonely, the emptiness went away for a while. He never knew how to talk to the omega, he felt bad for just calling him "Dumbass" most of the time.

During afternoon practice hinata seemed more tired then usual. He didn't bounce off the walls, he wasn't shouting and begging for tosses like usual.  
"Hey dumbass are you ok?" Kageyama said quietly when no one else could hear him.  
"Did you just say something nice?" Hinata asked with a little of his brightness coming back.  
"No I didn't dumbass! If you are sick you should go home or you won't be able to play!" Kageyama said and he felt his face start to burn.  
"Aw are you worried about me kageyama?" Hinata said teasing kageyama and loving every second of his red faced reaction. Kageyamas heart was beating so loudly he was sure hinata could hear it.  
"Ok I'm going butt in before he explodes and kills us all!" Noyas loud voice boomed from behind hinata.  
"Can I receive some of your jump serves kageyama?" He said. Noya had just been practiceing with his mate, Asahi, who was now blocking with tsukishima. "Yes, sure." Kageyama said and walked away with Nishinoya, not saying anything to hinata as he did.  
Hinata stood there pouting at being interrupted, he was just getting a reaction out of kageyama! The omega had realized that he loved the alpha not too long ago. Every other omega always talked about how scary he was and that it would be hard for him to find a mate. They didn't know kageyama, they didn't see the life he had in his eyes when they looked at each other after a successful quick. Hinata continued pouting and walked over to where Suga was and asked him for some tosses.

••••••••

Kageyama usually walked home with hinata, their houses were in the same direction. Kageyama was grateful for the extra time with the omega, before he would have to go back to his dead house. He listened to the small omega ramble on about various parts of volleyball.  
"Kageyama are you listening?" He asked looking up at him, smiling.  
"Ya I am, why?" Kageyama said nodding.  
"You seem distracted lately, are you still worried about me?" He said brightly and a little too loudly.  
"I'm not distracted and I'm not worried either, I have just been thinking." He said looking away from hinata.  
Hinata was quiet then and they walked in silence the rest of the way to kageyamas house.  
"Bye Kageyama! See you tomorrow!" Hinata yelled before getting on his bike and peddling away. Kageyama wished that the walk home was longer, he was never alone with hinata. He walked into his cold house and warmed up some leftover food. He tried to figure out his homework but just ended up going to sleep early. He was tired a lot, being touch starved, even if you are an alpha takes its toll.

••••••

The next day at lunch break kageyama walked buzzing with excitement to Hinatas classroom. When he walked in the doorway he froze. Hinata was laughing and giving a bright smile to one of the alphas in his class. The alpha was smiling as well but not in a friendly way, his eyes were dark. Hinata seemed not to notice what was going on, even when the alpha put his hand on his shoulder. Kageyama felt his alpha wake up and start to growl. Kageyama duo his nails into his hands until he was bleeding. His alpha wouldn't stop yelling in his head,  _Mine_   _mine mine mine_! Before he knew what he was doing kageyama pulled the other alpha from his omega and growled lowly and his throat. 

"Kageyama?" Hinata yelped in a high pitched, surprised voice. The other alpha looked at kageyama with wide eyes before muttering a quick "sorry" and leaving slowly, not wanting to fight the alpha nicknamed "king".

"Kageyama why did you do that?" Hinata whined, "he is one of my friends!" 

"Are you blind? He was flirting with you!" Kageyama said trying to sound calm but failing, "Oh ya? Maybe I know he was, why do you care?" Hinata said with a pout on his face. For a moment kageyama stoped breathing, why did he care? Kageyama looked down at Hinatas brown eyes full of life. Kageyama frowned and walked out of the class ignoring hinata calling after him. 

As soon as he was out of the classroom he ran outside. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, letting himself breath. "Bakayama why did you run away?" Hinata asked jogging towards him. Kageyama jumped, his heart sped up again and fear took hold in his chest like spikes. 

"I- uh, why did you run after me?" Kageyama said feeling more emotion then he has in a long time. 

"We were talking idiot that's why! Now, why did you make my friend run away like that? Actually I didn't know you could do that." Hinata said sounding calm, it was painful for a very nervous Tobio to hear. 

"I don't know I just did, and why would you think I couldn't do that?" Kageyama yelled and his vision swam with fear. 

"I didn't know you had it in you, you don't act like all the other alphas." Hinata continued when kageyama gave him a lost look. "You know like how you are never flirting with all the other omegas like the rest of my classmates. You don't make comments either, you don't even do those stupid alpha challenge things. I never understood why you need to have constant fights to feel like an alpha." Hinata said, muttering more to himself towards the end. 

"Not every alpha has to do those things." Tobio said trying to subtly change the subject.

"I know! That's one of the reasons I like you so much! You usually just glare at people which isn't that scary!" Hinata said with a bright smile. Kageyama stopped, everything stopped. 

"You like me?" He muttered and watched Hinata with wide eyes. Hinatas face fell when he realized what he said. Hinata looked at Kageyamas cold eyes and Hinatas eyes flooded with fear. The smell of distressed omega called to kageyama and he felt his alpha stir wanting to comfort the omega, but he couldn't move. Hinatas eyes teared up and he turned and started to run. Kageyama caught his wrist and pulled him into a hug. It burned kageyamas skin to touch the omega, it was the first real contact he had in years. The alpha whined a bit and hinata let out a distressed noise. "Kageyama does it hurt you to touch me? Is there something wrong with me?" Hinata said his voice breaking and tears streaming down his face. "It's not your fault, I'm just touch starved." Kageyama didn't realize what he was doing when he did it but he gently reached under hinatas chin and tilted his soft face up. Kageyama did his best to ignore the burning and itching as he did. Kageyama moved slowly giving the omega time to back away and he moved closer. At first kageyama just brushed their lips but as he did all his feelings came rushing back. The burning jealousy from seeing the alpha before flirting with hinata. The different burn from his alpha howling that Kageyama should claim his omega. Even the warmth that makes him smile is back, that's the feeling that keeps him sane. 

He kisses Hinata again, more deeply with more passion when Hinata didn't try to leave again. He wrapped his other arm around him protectively. He growled and Hinata whimpered letting kageyama slip his tongue into his mouth. Hinata went limp in his arms but he was so warm, so kageyama dove deeper. He kissed him fiercely claiming his mouth. Hinata didn't fight back, he let Kageyama take control. His grip on the omega tightened and his heart was pounding. Kageyama let his hands wander when Hinata kisses him with just as much emotion, just as much power.  

Then it stopped, well it was interrupted. Kageyama heard a whistle and a shout of something he didn't quite hear, but was sure he didn't want to. He let go of Hinata but his legs gave out and he fell infront of Tobio. Kageyama heard the other students snicker and he scowled their way. Their faces went pale and they ran away, fearing the strong alpha. He looked back down at Hinata and shuddered at the way hinata was looking at him. His eyes were bright and he was slightly flushed, his lips were red and swollen. The alpha in Kageyama howled happily at seeing the omega in the state he was in. 

Hinata was blisssd out of his mind, the omega in him was purring loudly. Not only had the alpha he wanted protected him, but he kissed him! Hinata had not always been known to think over his actions. This was one of those times and with Kageyama looking at him with an aroused protective glazed over eyes. He couldn't think anymore. He let his omega take over and before he knew it he did one of the most embarrassing things of his life. He tilted his head barring his neck to the alpha. Submitting to an alpha before mating was one of the most intense intimate action you could do. Only bonded pairs did this but even then it was rare. Kageyamas alpha had also taken over as soon as the omega moved. Need and excitement shot through his body like lightning. He pulled hinata to his feet and held the small omega close to him, before kissing him again roughly. Kageyama moved to start kissing down his neck and where his scent glad was licking there. He smiled when the omega Mewled loudly, clinging to the alpha. 

"Excuse me, but that is completely inappropriate behavior for school grounds!" A high voice yelled and Kageyamas head snapped up. There was a teacher standing there, an older omega. Hinata went limp again and snuggled into the alphas chest completely ignoring the teacher. Hinata felt light, like he was floating. 

"Step away from the omega, Kageyama you shouldn't be acting like that. You known what your actions could trigger and then there would be a bigger bloodier mess." The teacher spoke calmly. Kageyama knew the omegan teacher was referring to Hinatas heat. His alpha growled at him for his next actions. Kageyama growled as he did it but he separated his omega from his arms. When the teacher deemed it safe enough to get close she helped the omega to stand. When Hinata realized he was being taken away from the alpha he cried out and Kageyama dug his nails into his hands again to keep from moving. He watched a pained look cross the omegas features when he realized his alpha wasn't going to do anything and his chest clenched. His body was confused. To have the omega his alpha wanted submit to him before they were even bonded. Then just after he was separated from the omega and couldn't do anything about it. He knew he probably triggered the small omegas heat but he needed to be with him. When an omega submitted and an alpha accpepted there was a connection created. A need was added into their relationship, a need to be close and comfort each other. A need to be bonded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so, for this one im adding a special submission thingy. Basically what happens when an omega submits they have like accepted their alpha and it's like a old school sign of wanting to mate that is almost completely instinctual.


	2. The second mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, I'm not really sure where this is going... but I refuse to be one of those people who leaves their work unfinished.  
> Hope y'all enjoy!❤️

Kageyama skipped afternoon practice, he hadn't seen hinata since the teacher separated them. The walk home was long and tiring, he was replaying everything that just happened in his head. Kageyama had known for a while that he was a touch starved alpha. So, he was touch starved, had his best friend submit to him, and he hasn't seen him since... what the fuck is his life?

"hey kageyama!" He heard sugas light voice call out to him. "Wow I'm glad I got to you before you got too far away!" He said trying to catch his breath. Kageyama turned to him and said "what Is it sugawara?" Suga looked at him surprised. "You know because I'm the omega of the pack I hear about what goes on in it, right?" He asked smirking. Kageyama felt his face heat up and he looked to the ground. Suga chuckled and smiled at him brightly.

"it's ok pup, the whole pack thought it would happen sooner or later... but we didn't expect so much to fast." He said in an evil voice.

"I- uh it just- it all happened really fast and I didn't know what was happening and my alpha just took over and-" Kageyama rushed out in one breath. "Slow down kageyama it's ok" he said smiling "I just have to talk to you about some stuff then you get to have an even more painful conversation with daichi." Kageyama cringed and nodded. They walked over to a small park between their two houses and sat on the swings. "Ok so this isn't fun so I am just going to cut to the chase. The fist this I have to tell you if that you did trigger hinatas heat." Kageyamas alpha made a pleased sound. "And do you know what happens to an omega that submits without being bonded?" Kageyama shook his head. "Well, from what I heard you accepted his submission. Basically, you two have to be close to each other or you become quickly touch starved. To the point where you could actually die." Suga finished with a plain voice.

"what if I'm already touch starved?" He felt fear bleed through him. The alpha in him needed desperately to see hinata. 

Suga blinked at him "well we will have to move faster but how did I not notice if you were touch starved?" He said frowning. 

"I know I always act cold, that's just because I'm used to it, being touch starved I mean." Kageyama said as small shocks of pain shooting through him. 

"Well, we will have to move faster then and figure out a solution to this. You need to be close to hinata but you can't be close to him. What do you think should happen, what are your exact feelings towards hinata?" Suga asked softly, aware that he is pushing a little far. Kageyama took a moment to think about it. Whenever he saw hinata he felt a calm feeling in his chest. He also got jealous when hinata talked to other alphas. The very alpha in him that made him who he is craved hinata. 

Hinata was also his best friends, his first best friend. Hinata whined a lot but he was also soft. Hinata was also the only one who could hit his fast tosses perfectly. When he played with hinata the feeling of flying came back, the one he used to get. Before he was touch starved. 

"I think I love him." Kageyama muttered and suga smiled at the pup. 

"Well that makes things easier, how would you feel about helping him through his heat? Although it wouldn't be a full heat, he would be on suppressants. Also you can't go all the way! But daichi will talk to you about that tomorrow." Suga said finishing with a sigh. Kageyama was completely red and had his face in his hands begging Suga to stop. Suga laughed and got up from the swing.

"ok go home get some sleep, you are going to need it." Suga said cheerfully and kageyama just groaned in response.

••••••••••

Kageyama walked up to the club room sucking in a deep breath. When he walked in the whole team looked at him and blinked. 

"Oh look at that, the king returns." Tsukishima comments "you have even less control then I thought." He said smirking and pushing up his glasses. 

"It's not like you were much better at our beginning tsukki." Yamaguchi said and everyone blinked at him. Tsukishima blushed and said a weak "shut up yamaguchi!" Yamaguchi just shook his head and went back to changing. Suga walked by and grabbed kageyamas arm dragging him to his death. 

They ended up at the back of the gym where daichi was messing around on his phone. "Ok so you two have fun and kageyama, remember what I said last night!" Sugas evil voice returned. 

"Ok I dont want to talk about this just as much as you don't want to hear it but I have to." Daichi said still looking at his phone.

"just listen and if you have any questions please wait until the end so we can get this done with faster." Kageyama nodded "ok so, I heard koushi already told you that you can't go all the way with him. So because he will be on suppressants he will mostly just want to cuddle with you, but there will be times you need to take care of him, if you know what I mean." Kageyama nodded again and looked at the ground. "Ok, always let him start anything and basically you two won't be able to separate until it's over. That is all you need to know then we will talk about stuff after his heat and when you two are in a safe mindset again. Any questions?" Daichi asked and kageyama shook his head, his face still burning. 

"Koushi you can come out from wherever your hiding!" Daichi called out and suddenly Suga stepped out of nowhere. 

"Ok kageyama I will walk you to him." Suga said waving his hand for Kageyama to follow him. Daichi muttered a quick good luck then joined the morning practice. There was a awkward silence during the whole walk back to the school infirmary where hinata was. 

When they got there Suga said a quick goodbye and left kageyama at the door. Kageyama was scared but his alpha was screaming for him to open the door and get on with it already. 

He opened the door and the scent of hinatas heat was stronger then the thought it would be. Almost immediately hinata crashed into him clinging to him. He whimperd as soon as they touched and kageyama picked him up. Kageyama walked him over to the bed, he sat down with hinata in his lap. The omega refused to let go of him. Kageyama ran his fingers through hinatas soft hair, calming him. "Needed you- needed you alpha, where have you been?" Hinata asked tears in his eyes. Kageyama felt his heart clench in his chest. 

"I wanted to be here so badly, I need you too shoyou." He said softly and hinata whimpered. Kageyama reached down and ran his thumb over hinatas lips. Hinata looked up at him and moved closer to kiss him, letting kageyama close the distance. Kageyama kissed him slowly, reassuringly. He sliped his tongue into hinatas mouth. Hinata let kageyama dominate his mouth, and moaned softly. Hinata broke the kiss. kageyama let himself be pushed so he was laying down. Hinata layed ontop of him snuggling close. Kageyama picked up a blanket and wrapped them both in it. Kageyama held him tightly and the small omega sighed. Hinata loved the feeling of warmth encasing his body and being close to the alpha. "Kageyama why didn't you say you were touch starved?" He asked quietly. "It's not exactly easy to bring up." Kageyama answered sadly. "Well you can always trust me, I'm sorry for everything." Hinata whispered. "Sorry for what?" Kageyama asked rubbing hinatas back. "I shouldn't have submitted to you like that right out in the open. I know it's hard for teen alphas to control themselves and I shouldn't have put you in that situation, I'm so sorry!" Hinata said starting to sob and continuing to mutter apologies. "Shh hinata it's ok, I like you back, I wouldn't have accepted your submission if I didn't." Kageyama said in the best soft voice he could manage. "But we are best friends and now things are going to be complicated and I'm scared you won't like me!" He continued to sob. Kageyama tightened his grip on the omega hoping for him to stop shaking. The omega obviously couldn't focus on anything he said, and kageyama didn't really know what to do to reassure him. He let his alpha take over so then he might know how to comfort the omega. Kageyamas wolf ears and sleek black tail appeared as he let go. He wrapped his tail around hinata and his alpha whispered "hinata, transform please." Hinata did as he asked and kageyama wrapped their tails together. Hinatas small orange ears were down on his head, his cries quieted. "Your mine hinata, don't forget." Kageyama whispered lowly and dipped his head to kiss hinatas neck. He slowly moved closer to his scent gland and kisses softly there. The omega shuddered in his arms and made a pleased noise. Kageyama started marking the omegas neck everywhere is the most obvious places. He pulled back to look at hinatas face and his eyes were glazed over he tried so say something but Kageyama kissed him instead. Hinata opened his mouth and let the alpha in, Kageyama slowly reached down to where his tail connected with his body. He stroked there until hinata couldn't see straight and was moaning and mewling. Kageyama slowly moved his free hand under hinatas shirt pinching his nipples, hinata cried out and arched his back. Kageyama then moved his face to where hinatas scent gland was, scent marking him. Suddenly hinata moaned loudly and went limp in Tobios arms. The small omega closed his eyes and was to tired to move so Kageyama cleaned him up. He later down on the big bed and pulled hinata to his chest curling his tail with the omegas. Hinata looked up at the alpha and said "love you Tobio" quietly. Kageyama kissed him on the head and held him tighter. Hinata started to purr then, the soft noise comforted kageyamas alpha and the need to claim was lessened. The warmth got too much to stay awake later and Kageyama felt himself start to drift off. He looked down at the omega who was already asleep. He was so soft yet so bright, he lit up kageyamas entire life. Kageyama closed his eyes, he would deny it if you ever said anything but, he might have purred then too.


	3. Something done right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok in this fic being bonded means that your kind of in a late state of courting. It's when they promise themselves to each other by basically fucking for the first time. Comments feed my soul. Hope you enjoy!❤️

Kageyama woke up the next morning to the sound of hinata purring. He felt a shock of pleasure shoot through him and realised Hinata was grinding his ass back against kageyamas hard cock. 

"Hinata?" He whispered and the omegas movements stilled. Hinata turned to look at him, he was blushing and had tears in his eyes. "Alpha please, alpha need you- can't wait please!" He begged Kageyama. Kageyamas hips bucked up involuntarily at the omegas words and hinata moaned loudly. He continued to grind against hinata enjoying every whimper, mewl and moan that poured from the omegas mouth. He turned hinatas head towards himself and kissed him hard on the lips. Hinata was frantically grinding into his alpha. Kageyama could tell he was close. Kageyama found hinatas scent gland and scent marked him again, which pushed hinata over the edge. Hinata shook in Kageyamas arms and kageyama reached in hinatas pants tugging on the small cock, working him through the orgasm. When hinata came back from his blisssd out state he looked down and realized Kageyama hadn't cum yet. The omega grabbed his cock, it made his hands look small. Kageyama kicked his pants the rest of the way off and let hinata do whatever he wanted. The omega started moving his hands and swiped his thumb over Kageyamas slit. Kageyama moaned loudly and hinata was pleased with the reaction he got. The alpha started bucking up into hinatas hands. Hinata dipped his head down and flicked his tongue over the head. Kageyama moaned loudly and his mind went blank as his orgasm ripped through him. He came on hinatas face and took a moment to enjoy the view before handing him some tissues. 

He pulled hinata back into his arms and said a tired "good morning, love." Hinata just snickerd at the sleepy alpha. 

••••••••

Hinatas heat only lasted a few days after that and kageyama was proud of making it through without mating them. Hinata whined as he realized it was over, this meant they had to talk about things. 

"Hinata I should probably get you back to your house, can we talk there?" Kageyama whispered. 

"Yes, but can you carry me Tobio?" Kageyama shudderd at the sound of his name. Hearing hinata scream his name in pleasure was still fresh in his mind. Kageyama stood and motioned for hinata to climb on his back. 

••••••••••••

when they got to hinatas house his mother hugged him tightly and kageyama had to suppress a growl. Hinatas mother looked at him with sharp eyes and Hinata whined when he saw what she was doing.

"mom stop! Don't glare at my alpha like that!" He pouted.

"Kageyama did you mate my son?" She asked with a cold voice.

"No" was all Kageyama bothered to say. He saw a quick flash of sadness and disappointment on his omegas face as he did.

"Why did you stay with him, I thought you two  were only friends?" He said here gaze still skeptical. 

"He is mine, I love him." Kageyama said as calmly as he could. Hinata walked the short distance between the two alphas and hugged Kageyama. 

"What are you going to do now?" She asked her sharp voice easing slightly.

"talk about stuff, this all kind of happened really fast." Hinata answered and pulled Kageyama towards his room. When they got there hinata closed the door and locked it. Kageyama sat down on hinatas bed and hinata joined him.

"why didn't you mate me?" Hinata asked quietly.

"I didn't want to do anything you didn't want." Kageyama said simply.

"you think that I didn't want you to when I was begging you to bite me?" Kageyama shivered at the memory. "You weren't in the right state of mind, I didn't want your heat to end with you hating me for mating you." Kageyama said. Hinata paused for a minute.

"Tobio, I love you." He said quietly but with confidence in his words. "I love you too, shoyou." Kageyama breathed out sofly."look at me." Hinata said and turned Kageyama so he was facing hinata on the bed. The omega looked up at Kageyama through his lashes and  slowly tilted his head to the side, baring his neck to the alpha. Kageyama growled and pushed him down into the bed. 

"Hinata that's dangerous." Kageyama grunted then kissed at hinatas neck.

"Tobio I want you to mate me." Hinata said firmly. Kageyama shuddered and pulled away to look at hinatas eyes. Hinata had a determined look on his face. 

"Hinata I will but we should just bond first." Kageyama said softly.

"Tobio I'm sure, I've been sure this whole time ." Hinata said sadly. "I know hinata but we should bond first then mate, I need you to be absolutely sure." He said aware he could easily hurt the omega in this situation. 

"Kageyama, I think I want to be alone right now." The omegas voice was weak and kageyama cringed at the sound of it. "Hinata wait-" hinata cut him off "please go." The omega said his voice sharp. _please don't leave_ Hinata thought as the door clicked behind Kageyama. Hinata grabbed one of his pillows and  buried his face in it. The small omega cried, he didn't even know why he reacted like that. Kageyamas plan made sense, why did it hurt so much? "Alpha" he cried out to the empty room. Why would Kageyama want him in the first place? No one ever did, hinata wasn't what alphas looked for in omegas. Sure he was short but he didn't have the soft features and passive personality alphas adored. Maybe Kageyama just felt bad for him. No. Hinatas omega felt something during his heat when they both let instinct take over. Hinatas omega screamed that this alpha was the only one hinata could have. His omega only wanted Tobio, why only him? The other omegas talked often about many different alphas they liked, why did hinata only see Kageyama?

hinata rubbed his eyes and walked out to the living room where his dad was, the omega of the family. He immediately turned to face shoyou smelling that something was wrong with the young omega. 

"Shoyou what's wrong?" His father asked.

"I have a question." Hinata said avoiding his fathers question. When his father nodded he continued. "I'm assuming mom told you about Tobio and I," his father nodded again. "Well when ever I'm at school all the omegas talk about being interested in multiple alphas. I can only see Tobio and my omega screams for him but we are not even bonded. Is there something wrong with me?" Hinata asked his face burning at having said that out loud.

"shoyou, do you know what true mates are?" His father asked carefully. Hinatas eyes widened and his eyes snapped up to his dads. " Do you mean that we are-" hinata didn't finish, too scared to say the words out loud. His father said a small "yes that's what it sounds like." 

"You and Tobio are true mates?" His mother whispered from the doorway, her eyes were wide. Hinata thought for a while then nodded. His mother smiled and patted him on the head  "I'm so happy for you! Most people never find their true mate! Especially not this early in life!" He said happily. 

•••••• 

later that night Hinata laid awake in his bed thinking. So Kageyama is his true mate, that explains all his weird feelings. That also means that he fucked up his relationship with his true mate. Kageyama was probably furious at him! How could he face him at school? Kageyama is not only his mate but his best friend as well...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I tried to make more angst but it just turned into smut and fluffy cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated! Hope u enjoy❤️

Kageyama flopped down into his bed as soon as he got home, he didn't even change his clothes. He just kept playing over and over in his head how hurt Hinata looked when he left. He wanted to mate Hinata so badly, but his deepest fear was the omega rejecting him, like he had. Kageyama felt the emptiness he had become accustomed to return 20 times worse. His whole body ached, he needed to go back to Hinatas house and make things better. His instincts were screaming at him to go back, he had to go back to his omega. Kageyama grabbed his pillow and silenced his sobs, it was one of those rare nights his mother was home. She couldn't hear him, he didn't want to explain himself to someone he can't trust.

••••••••••

"Hinata!" He yelled sitting up in his bed. He looked around the dark room and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He recalled some weird blurry dream about Hinata. He looked at his clock, it was 12:37. When had he fallen asleep? Kageyama felt like he was going to cry, he chuckled sadly. He was supposed to be a strong alpha, he was supposed to be able to take care of his omega. But Hinata isn't his omega, he technically has no claim over him...

kageyama shook his head and laid down. It's not like it mattered that Hinata wasn't his, he messed it all up anyway.

••••••••

School went by much slower than usual, he was doing everything in his power to not see Hinata. Nothing worked though the little omega seemed to be everywhere. Every time he saw him he thought he was drowning. He had skipped morning practice and was planning to skip afternoon practice as well. He decided that he just needed time then maybe he could figure something out.

"Kageyama Tobio stop avoiding me!" There was a loud scream from somewhere down the hall. He turned his head so fast he almost broke his neck, to see Hinata running after him. Kageyama felt fear cloud his mind and he ran, he wasn't sure where he was going. Before he knew it he ran to the highest floor in the school where there were no classes just long halls. He one ever came here, he stoped running and looked behind him. Suddenly he felt something crash into him and knock him to the ground painfully. 

"Dumbass! Don't run away from me!" Hinata yelled in his face. Hinata was on top of Kageyama with his hands on either side of Kageyamas head. "I have been trying to find you all day where have you been!" Hinata yelled. "Listen to me for a second! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to push you away and I knew the second it happened that I did something wrong! I'm so sorry and I know you are mad but there is something I figured out that is really important!" Hinata took a minute to catch his Breath. Kageyama couldn't think he could only feel. Hinata was right here, that's what he wanted, but something was wrong. Something about this felt off, he searched the omegas face and he seemed all too happy.

"Hinata what the hell is wrong with you? Do you not remember what just happend? You wanted to mate with me but then you got all angry because I said we should just bond first. You kicked me out of your house, right after I helped you with your heat. You said you loved me and I said I loved you!" Kageyama yelled.

"loved? As in past tense? Like you don't anymore?" Hinata whispered. "You know that's not what I meant! But why did you kick me out why did you reject me like that! Hinata your so confusing! One day we are friends, the next you submit to me, then you kick me out!" Kageyama said his voice breaking. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I kicked you out! I thought you didn't want me!" Hinata cried. "How could you think that?" Kageyama said harshly.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry alpha please I'm so sorry!" Before Kageyama could think hinatas ears and tail appeared be his omega was in control of him. Kageyamas alpha them growled at him so be set free. Their wolves were the parts of them that had really felt everything during Hinatas heat. They were the ones that knew they were mates. Kageyama let himself go and felt better as soon as he did. He wasn't scared Hinata would leave him anymore. 

"Shoyou calm down" he said rubbing circles in his back. When the omega didn't stop crying he made Hinata look at him.

"Shoyou calm down." He said again with his alpha voice and Hinata went limp in his alphas arms.

"I'm sorry alpha." He said softly.

"shhhh it's ok." Kageyama said calmly. "We are leaving, your coming back to my place." And Hinata nodded getting off his alphas chest. They snuck out of the school and walked home hand in hand. When they got to Kageyamas house for once he was happy to see it empty. He lead Hinata up to his room and layed him down on the bed. Kageyama quickly climbed on top of him and looked down into his eyes. "Hinata Shoyou, would you bond with me?" He asked softly not giving himself the time to overthink it.

"yes please alpha." Hinata said in a high pitched voice. Kageyama reached over to his bed side table and took out a condom putting on the bed for later. He started kissing down hinatas neck and started licking his scent glad loving the sounds that came from his omega. Kageyama slowly pulled off his own shirt and it was followed by Hinatas shirt coming off as well. Kageyama smiled down at him and Hinata writhed under his gaze. Kageyama leaned back down running his hands over Hinatas chest. He kissed Hinata passionately and sliped his tongue in his mouth. Hinata let Tobio dominate his mouth but a little of his usual fire returned and he fought Tobio, playfully. 

He slipped his hand into Hinatas boxers and started to jack him off. Hinata moaned softly and held tightly onto Tobios shoulder. 

"Want to- want to touch you." Hinata stutters out and Tobio pulls off his his pants blushing when Hinata stared at him with glassy eyes. Hinata slowly reached down and messed around with his cock. Kageyama moaned lowly spurring Hinata on. Kageyama pulled hinatas pants off the rest of the way pulling Hinatas legs apart. Both of their faces went as red as a tomato and Kageyamas heart fluttered. Hinata convered his face and closed his eyes obviously embarrassed. Kageyama reached up and pulled his hands away from his face.

"I want to see you." Kageyama said softly. Kageyama looked back down at Hinata and teased his entrance, just circling it. Hinata was soaking the bed below him, he got much louder and his breathing was erratic. Kageyama sliped his first finger past the tight ring of muscle. Hinata squirmed when Kageyamas figure was all the way inside him.

"have you played with yourself before?" Tobio asked and hinata blushed harder and nodded. Kageyama moved his finger slowly rubbing inside Hinata. Hinata cried out and arched his back when Tobio finally found what he was looking for.

"so beautiful." Tobio muttered gazing down at his small omega. Kageyama added a second finger and growled out praises of how good his omega was, how perfect he was. 

"Tobio, Tobio I'm ready-" Hinata said sounding needy. Kageyama reached for where he put the condom earlier and rolled it on himself. He lined up with Hinatas entrance.

"ok I'm pushing in." Tobio grunted. Tobio pushed in slowly letting Hinata get used to it on the way. When he was fully inside Hinata he stoped to let him get used to it. Tobio felt like he was going to die if he didn't move. He was encased in wet warmth and Shoyou was so tight. Tobio opened his eyes and looked down at his omega, he had tears in his eyes and was rambling on.

"Alpha need you. Tobio it feels so good. Please more please move, need you to move. You feel so good!" Hinata cried out and Tobio started to move slowly and hinata moaned loudly and he grunted. Tobio slowly started a slow rhythm and Hinata stoped rambling on and just held on to his alpha. Tobio started picking up speed and leaned down to kiss Hinata hard. Tobio knew he wouldn't last long, his knot was starting to catch on hinatas rim. 

"Luv u- I love you, love you, love you alpha please. Alpha! Please faster! More! Tobio!" Hinata shouted as he came and Kageyama pushed in one last time and knotted Hinata. He shook as his orgasm made his vision go white while Hinata saw stars. Kageyama collapsed on top of his omega and rolled them over carefully so they were comfortable. He thought they would be there for a good 30 minutes before his knot went down. Kageyama brushed the hair out of hinatas face and saw he was asleep. Tobio wrapped his arms around the omega pulling him close and purring as he did so.

"mine."

"I kind of forgot to tell you earlier, but I am pretty sure we are true mates."

"what!?"

•••••••

When they woke up they were covered in a sticky mess.

"Tobio?" Hinata asked softly. Kageyama chuckled and picked up his omega carrying him to the bathroom. He started a bath and eased them both into it. Hinata purred at the feeling of the warm water and he cuddled back into his alpha trusting him to take care of him.  "Love you, shoyou." Kageyama said softly and hinata smiled brightly up at him. 

"My alpha!" He said happily. Tobio nodded and snuggled his face into hinatas shoulder. When Kageyama cleaned them both and put one of his larger hoodies on Hinata. Kageyama changed the sheets on his bed and practically tosses Hinata onto his bed, the red head laughed as he did. Kageyama crawled into bed and tucked them under the sheets. Hinata purred loudly and kageyama pulled him closer into his body. The rumble from hinatas chest lulled them both to sleep.

•••••••

"Hey Hinata!" Suga called for him at morning practice. "Hey senpai!" Hinata said brightly.

"oh so you and kageyama bonded then?" Suga said with an evil smirk. "How did you-?" Hinata asked

"you know the few days after bonding you smell heavily of your partner." Suga said wiggling his eyebrows. Hinata blushed heavily and tried to say something but couldn't come up with any words. "Don't worry no one judges, we all knew you would end up together anyway." Hinata just stood there looking at his feet and Suga laughed. "Ok I will put you out of your misery, go hit some tosses!" Hinata ran away quickly.

 


	5. Alphas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter just wanted to write a little before sleeping! Have fun reading!❤️

Kageyama woke up to his mate jumping into his bed.

"Tobio wake up!" He yelled as Kageyama rubbed his eyes. 

"What is it and how did you get in my house?" Kageyama said gruffly sitting up. "It's not that hard to get in here when I know where you hide a key outside!" Hinata said in an excited voice. "I'm here because it's the weekend and I want to go on a date!" Hinata said moving so he was sitting cross legged on his mates bed.

"ok where do you want to go on a date?" Kageyama asked as he walked to the bathroom to get dressed. "I don't know! How about... the arcade!" Hinata said. Kageyama nodded his head and finished getting ready. They left his house and started the short walk to the old arcade. 

"Hey Kageyama how come every time I'm at your house you are home alone? I was worried earlier that I would have to explain how I got in to your parents." Hinata asked breaking the comfortable  scilence. "My dad works a lot and my mom is usually with her friends." Kageyama said simply hoping Hinata wouldn't push further. 

••••••••

When they got to the poorly lit arcade Hinata quickly rushed off and looked at the different games. Kageyama walked behind him watching Hinatas excited face, making him smile. 

"What game do you want to play first?" Hinata turned to ask Kageyama. "I don't know, you can pick." Kageyama smiled. "I wish you would smile more you look good when you do." Hinata said more to himself then Kageyama. Hinata finally picked a game after about thirty minutes of searching. He and Kageyama played for what felt like hours. Finally Hinata ran off to the bathroom telling Kageyama to play in his place. Hinata never had good experiences with bathrooms, it was one of those times. Kageyama got an uneasy feeling when his omega walked off, he assumed it was just because they bonded recently and kept playing the game. Kageyama lost the game badly and sighed loudly. He looked around noticing Hinata had still not returned and the bad feeling was still present. He walked to the small hall that led to the bathroom. Hinata was pressed up against the wall by another alpha.

"hey little omega stop struggling I just want to show you a good time." The alpha purred. Kageyama saw red and his blood started to boil. He rushed up to the alpha and grabbed him by his shirt pulling him off Hinata.

"don't touch my omega!" Kageyama growled and the other alpha stood tall challenging Tobio. "Your omega? I don't see a claim bite." He growled and bared his teeth at Kageyama. "We are bonded back off!" Kageyama said trying desperately not to let things get bloody. "Bonds can be broken." The alpha said slyly looking over Kageyamas shoulder at Hinata. Kageyama couldn't think straight anymore, he growled and pushed the alpha into the wall punching him in the face. Hinata watched with wide eyes as the two alphas started to fight. All the could do is stand there and watch, crying out each time Kageyama got hurt. Finally Kageyama won the fight and the other alpha limped away whimpering. Kageyama sunk to his knees and tried to breath as Hinata hugged him tightly. 

"Alpha you did so good alpha! Let's get back to your house and I will help you." Hinata cried out. Kageyama stood shakily and leaned on Hinata for support. He wasn't too seriously hurt only bleeding from his mouth and he had scratches down his chest and on his legs. They got back to Kageyamas house with some effort. 

"Hinata stop worrying so much, I will be fine." Kageyama said after smelling the omegas distress. 

"I know I'm sorry." He said softly. "Are you ok?" Kageyama asked him "thank you for winning, I was scared that alpha would hurt me." Hinata said with his eyes tearing up. "It's ok Hinata I would never let anything happen to you." Kageyama said kissing his omega sofly on the lips.

"Tobio, I want to mate. I'm sure, so sure I want to be yours, please." Hinata said scent marking Kageyama.

"I know Shouyou, we will soon I promise." Kageyama said running his fingers through his omegas hair.


	6. Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok here's the end, hope y'all enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think, good and bad. I hope you guys liked it, I will be writing a lot more in the future for other ships! ❤️

Things were good, Hinata and kageyama played a crap ton of volleyball. They didn't have any big fights, and everything was well. Until it wasn't. Hinata couldn't stop thinking that Kageyama didn't want to mate him. He knew he did though and this was an old issue he shouldn't bring up again. Being the person he is though, of core he brought it up.

"Kageyama are we ever going to mate?" Hinata asked when they were walking home hand in hand. Kageyama didn't say anything for a while, Hinata got nervous. The omega looked up from his feet to Kageyama. He had a soft smile on his face and a slight blush of his cheeks. 

"I love you shouyou. I promised  remember." He said quietly leaning over to kiss hinatas head. Hinata hummed in response. They walked slowly just enjoying being together. They were both worn out from practice so they had an unspoken agreement to be silent. Kageyama occasionally squeezed Hinatas hand and his omega squeezed back. Hinata couldn't help but smile at the ground. 

"I love you Baka." He whispered and Tobio pulled his body closer and draped his arm over Hinata. 

 

•••••••••••••

"Sugawara can I ask you something?" Hinata asked his senpai after practice while Kageyama was cleaning up. 

"Yes, sure what's up?" Suga said smiling brightly.

"Well, a thousand years ago Kageyama said he would mate me but it still hasn't happened. He actually promised it would be soon forever ago." Hinata rushed out and Suga gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Well have you ever thought he was just taking his time and enjoying being bonded to you?" Hinata thought for a moment, it made sense.

"but why so long?" He whined drawing out the "n" annoyingly. Suga chuckled.

"koushi! Time to go!" Daichi called from the other side of the gym. Suga nodded at him and turned to leave saying "Just talk to him, it's best if you know what he wants so you can compromise." Hinata nodded. Hinata watched as Kageyama lifted up the volleyball poles by himself _My man_ Hinata thought smiling to himself.

••••••••

"Hey Kageyama why haven't be mated yet?" Hinata asked when they got back to his house.

"you are very persistent, you know." Kageyama answered and hinata frowned.

"Please tell me, I asked Suga-senpai about this and he thought you might just be enjoying a long Bonding time." Hinata said somewhat sadly. "Suga said it would be good to communicate what we both want so we can compromise." Hinata continued when he was met with silence. 

"I'm sorry, it's just- you know I was touched starved before we were bonded. I just have trouble sometimes with thoughts that once we mate you won't want me anymore. I know how much you love me I just- I don't know." Kageyama says sitting on his cold bed looking out his window. 

"Well then that just tells me you don't know how much I love you." Hinata says confidently. Kageyama looks as him surprised but didn't say anything, just waiting for Hinata to continue. 

"Kageyama Tobio I love you so much I can barely stand it." He paused moving to sit in his alphas lap. "I love the look on your face after a quick. I love how you love small animals but they never like you back." Hinata laughed at the memory of his mate getting scratched by a cat. "I love how soft you are with me and that you are always gentle. I love that you can accept how annoying I am sometimes. I love you and I will always love you, please Kageyama mate me." Hinata finished rolling his hips down to grind against his alpha. Kageyamas brain had long shut off and he dipped his head down to mouth at hinatas neck. 

"I love you Hinata, your mine and I trust you." He said simply and layed Hinata on the bed kissing him softly. "I want to mate you so much, your mine." He said against his omegas lips. Hinata let out a high pitched whine and bared his neck to the alpha. Kageyama traced his teeth over the spot while quickly getting them out of their clothes.

 

••••••••••

 

Hinata smiled at him self in the mirror as he traced the bite mark on his neck. Tobio walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Shouyou. Tobio nuzzled his face into Hinatas neck and loved how his mate giggled while he did. 

"You know when fated mates mate, there is a 98% more chance of pups right?"

"what?!" 

Things were going to be ok.


End file.
